One of the goals in processing of petroleum fractions is to find a high value use for as much of a petroleum fraction as possible. Even if a process converts a large percentage of a feed into a desired product, if the residual portion of the feed cannot be used in a secondary product, the overall process may not be profitable. For example, hydrocracking of hydrocarbon feedstocks is often used to convert lower value hydrocarbon fractions into higher value products, such as conversion of vacuum gas oil (VGO) feedstocks to various fuels and lubricants. A typical fuels hydrocracking process will also generate a portion of unconverted feed. For a typical fuels hydrocracking process to be profitable for a refinery, a beneficial use needs to be identified for this unconverted feed portion.